


ILYSB

by Anoel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dancing, Fanvids, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Video, singing together, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you, babe — so bad, so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ILYSB

Title: ILYSB  
Music: "ILYSB" by LANY  
Fandom: Hamilton RPF  
Focus: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Jonathan Groff  
Summary: I love you, babe — so bad, so bad.  
Content Notes: None.  
Notes: Made for Escapade 2016. There are a few minor changes from the version that showed at the con.  
Download Link: [ILYSB (49MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-ILYSB.mp4)

I've fallen head over heels with Lin Manuel Miranda/Jonathan Groff since they love each other SO MUCH and are so cute on Twitter and in videos about it and basically ship themselves. So I knew for Escapade I wanted to make a RPS vid about their love for each other and since there's limited footage, I figured I'd have time to vid them in 3-7 days after Festivids. I already had the song since I loved this song for months and "hella obsessed with your face" always reminded me of how LMM looks at Groffsauce and I just had to audio edit a bit to get the right lyrics and length. It was a little complicated technically to make since I had to gather all the footage which was in all different sizes and qualities and then get it scaled down but I managed to figure that all out and also edit the song I had found that gave me happy LMM/Groffsauce feels. I was unsure of how to handle the smaller footage but then figured out to put the Hamilton background there which I liked how it connected their relationship to the larger musical. The structure was pretty simple with vidding to the lyrics although it was a little tricky trying to get some visual contrast as well as figuring out how to use the tweets and still images. Mostly I had a LOT of feels making this and even though it was a bit of a rush at the end, I'm still really glad I was able to make a little vid to condense all their cuteness together and give me a shipper high whenever I watch it.


End file.
